


you pull me deep

by softballfaz24



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: 5 times that the halo reacts when Beatrice is nearand one time it didn't
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	you pull me deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This is my first 5+1 things fic. Also later today a new chapter of "I will protect you until my dying breath." will go up. So I see you later bye. 
> 
> Softballfaz

1 

Ever since Ava had a not so small crush on a sister Beatrice she has had a hard time controlling her power. The first time it happened they were in the dining room at Cat’s Cradle. 

Ava went to sit down to eat the dinner she was served, then two nuns got up and walked away to find another seat. So she slides over and to see if the next sister is going to be hostile. 

Beatrice thinks that this girl has been with her for two whole minutes and already making a joke “We are going through a tough time right now.” the sister warrior said with a light cold tone. “We all lost someone special when the halo was giving to you.”

“I am sorry. What was she like? '' Ava said not looking at the warrior because she feels bad that the nun lost someone close to her. 

When Beatrice was talking about Shannon she got lost in looking at how beautiful the nun was that she phase thought the seat and the floor and scaring Mary as she pulled both of her shotguns at the girl. 

“HOLY SHIT. don’t do that.” Mary yelled at the halo bearer 

(2)

The next time it happened it was after mother's superior office. Mother superior was talking about Ava’s past at the orphanage and that she killed herself. Ava was thanking god that father Vicent came in to stop it but she was so broken. She ran into Beatrice's arms because she felt protected from the world.

When Ava stopped crying, She and Beatrice started to make some small talk. Beatrice was telling her a story about how she started the name Cruell de jesus for Mother superior and they were smiling and laughing. And again Ava got lost looking at the warrior sister's smile and laugh then she ended up a second later on the floor looking up at beatrice. And Beatrice just shakes her head smiling 

(3)

It happened again later that day. When Ava was getting taught by Camila on basic life needs and in the background there was Beatrice training with Lilith. Camila was talking about the something about putting healthy food in the body but Ava was more focused on Beatrice’s fighting form that she wasn’t are of her body falling through the table and onto the floor creating a loud noise that causes everyone to turn that direction and looking confused as the warrior nun falling through the table. 

“Ava, are you alright.” it Camila’s voice that breaks the warrior nun out of the staring contest with Beatrice 

“Yes, I am fine I guess the halo was bugging out today”

(4) 

After they discover that duretti was behind the death of Shannon. Ava and the sister warriors team up with Jillian Salvius to defeat Duretti and save the world. 

Ava and Beatrice were training in a lab. They were talking about how the team is Ava’s new family and that they will never leave. So Ava pushed and pushed through the 20 feet of concrete to get to the other side of the wall. Once she made it through the sister warrior caught her. When their eyes meet they can both see each other’s eyes, a little sparkle. 

‘God I am fallen for you so fast that it scares me every time I am around you’ Ava thinks as the halo glows so bright causing her to phase through Beatrice’s arms and breaking her nose angst the floor.

“Mother fucker” Ava crushed out as she clutching her nose 

“AVA! Are you alright?” Beatrice quickly picks the warrior nun off the floor and carries her to a chair to look at the halo bearer’s nose.

“Yes, I am fine, just probably a glitch with the halo after using it too much. The halo bearer looked everywhere instead of at the nun’s eyes. 

(5)

They have been on the run for a couple of weeks now. They have taken a page out of JC’s group and set up a base inside of a house that was not being used. 

It was night time everyone had gone to bed but there were only three beds so Beatrice said that she will take the first watch while everyone gets some sleep. 

Ava was laying in the bed tossing a turning thought about what has happened since the night of the battle against Adriel. She wakes up all in sweat. So she decided that she was going to get fresh air. She walks out on the little pouch outside of the bedroom and looks down to see Beatrice and Mary talking. 

“Bea, are you okay you seem to be a little distance from us these last couple of weeks.” Mary puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“I- It just feels like I am fighting a war between my head and heart.” She said, still looking up at the stars.

“So you do have feelings for Ava? Hmm?” Beatrice turned to her eyes wide. “You aren’t very subtle about it you know.” She teased the nun. 

“I do like her but I took my vows and I fear that if I break them I don’t know who I am anymore” Her vision blurred a bit has tears form in her eyes” 

Ava’s heart breaks a little that she made the sister feel like this. She didn’t know she was crying until she felt water ruining down on her cheeks. 

“Hey, Bea listen to me. You are the most badass person that I have ever met. You need to listen to your heart because you don’t know when you are going to die and you should live life to the fullest” Mary pulled Beatrice into a hug 

Ava was not paying attention when the halo let out a small pulse causing breaking the glass door of the patio and windows in the room she was staying in. She froze, then ran into the room to pretend she was startled by the noise pulling out the sword pretending to look around for danger until the sister warriors burst into the room and confused. 

(+1)

It has been a couple of months since the war has started all over the place stopping Adriel. Killing Warith demons left and right. They have gotten close to ending it but they had to fall back because Ava’s injury was so bad that she was in a coma for three days. 

Today they were in the battlefield fighting a possessed crowd when out of nowhere Adriel appears. He was making his way over to Beatrice who was fighting two possessed. Ava screamed to warn her about Adriel but it was too late. After the two possessed women were taken down the sister warrior was thrown across the room hitting her back against the wall. The Warrior Nun screamed and ran, releasing a powerful shockwave knocking everyone down including Adriel. Ava walked towards him with her sword. 

“Well, it looks like I took out your pet.” Said as he gave the warrior nun a bloody smile. “I hope you see the light in her eyes die away as you hold her in your arms” He laughed in her face.

“Well, I hope that you burn in hell because you are a sick fuck that needs to be put down.” With that she stabbed him with the divinium sword, “I hope you get the point” She said as she saw his body go still. “Beatrice” looks to see her family around the injured nun. 

“Beatrice. Hey. It’s okay I am here.” The sisters and Mary give them space so that Ava can say goodbye. “

“Hey.” She coughs up a little blood. “It's going to be okay. Ava, you did it we won” she smiles “I will see you in the next life” the sister warrior voice breaks and sobs out.

“I don’t want you in the next” Ava starts crying “I need you in this life” She leans forward and kisses Beatrice on her lips. The Halo let out a bright glow yellow. 

After Beatrice breaks the kiss she feels like all of the pain that she was in was gone and looks into Ava’s eyes. “I healed,” she whispers to Ava. “You healed me” she cries out and pulls the warrior nun back into the kiss. “I love you, Ava, in this life and the next”. 

I love you too Bea, In this life and the next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it see you next post


End file.
